


Cindy Burman imagines

by fallingofftheaxis



Category: Stargirl (TV 2020)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 15:06:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30090945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingofftheaxis/pseuds/fallingofftheaxis
Summary: A collection of works from my tumblr
Relationships: Cindy burman/male reader





	Cindy Burman imagines

· no one would ever believe you were dating Cindy Burman 

· you were one of the least popular kids in school

· why would Cindy even know your name? 

· but last year you were partners in bio and she was complaining about how easy the class was and how she should be in advanced Chemistry by now 

· and when she found out you were quite knowledged in chemistry yourself you suddenly became a lot more interesting to her

· you were shocked when she asked to hang out outside of class

· but not so shocked when she said you couldn’t go anywhere public

· you started hanging out at your place regularly

· and one day she just kissed you

· “wait aren’t you dating Henry?" 

· "yes but no, I don’t really like him my dad is making me date him" 

· "why would your dad make you date him?" 

· "let’s just say he’s very controlling" 

· you guys started dating on the down low

· Henry got a little suspicious after she smiled at you in the hallway 

· "what was that?" 

· "what was what?" 

· "you smiled at Y/N, how do you even know Y/N" 

· "it’s nothing Henry we’re just lab partners in bio" 

· Henry isn’t the only jealous one

· it sucks having to see her kissing him at school

· but from what she’s told you about her dad you can’t even imagine her saying no to him and Cindy Burman isn’t afraid to say no to anyone 

· and she assures you that you’re the one she thinks about when she’s kissing Henry 

· Cindy nearly gave your relationship away when Henry and his friends were picking on you and she told them to fuck off

· even when she tries to ignore you she can't 

· and she just wants to rip the heads off anyone who picks on you

· then Courtney came along and you two became friends 

· Cindy wasn’t happy about that 

· "why don’t you like Courtney? She’s nice" 

· but Cindy can’t tell you that Courtney is a superhero cause that would mean you finding out she’s a supervillian 

· so she pretends like she thinks Courtney is hitting on you and you don’t notice it 

· thanks to her healing abilities she doesn’t have to worry about you seeing her injured

· but after Courtneys car accident you got curious 

· "don’t you think it’s weird?" 

· "what’s weird?”

· “first Henry’s dad goes into a coma, Joey and his dad die and his mom just vanishes and then Courtney got into a car accident, that’s a lot of weird incidents in a tiny town for just a few months" 

· "it’s nothing for you to worry your pretty little face about"


End file.
